Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (German: Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, abbreviated NSDAP), commonly known as the Nazi Party. He was Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and, after 1934, also head of state as Führer und Reichskanzler, ruling the country as an absolute dictator. Role in Downfall The film depicted him in his final days inside the Berlin bunker, insisting that the war will never be lost. In the bunker, Hitler is briefed on the disintegrating defenses of Berlin. Unmoved, he announces that Waffen SS General Felix Steiner will soon arrive and drive the Red Army out of the city. However, he is then informed that Steiner couldn't mobilize enough men. Visibly shaken, Hitler dismisses all except Generals (Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, and Burgdorf), as well as Dr. Joseph Goebbels. Throwing a massive tantrum, Adolf accuses the whole German military of interfering and sabotaging his plans, calling his soldiers "cowards and traitors", and that the generals are, "the scum of the German people." He expresses regret at not executing the entire officer corps, like Joseph Stalin did during the Great Purge. At last, however, Hitler sinks into his chair and acknowledges that the war is lost. "If you think that this means I'll be abandoning Berlin," he snarls, "I'd rather shoot a bullet through my head." Later, Hitler finds out that Himmler offered to surrender to the Allies, which angers him, and forces them to find Fegelein. However, Gunsche tells Hitler that Fegelein can't be found, and he orders Fegelein to be executed. Eva tries to persuade him to spare his life, to no avail. On the April 30, 1945, Hitler and his wife Eva Braun (who just only married a few hours ago) commited suicide, with Gunsche standing guard. Hitler shot himself in the head while taking cyanide pills. Their bodies were burned by his remaining troops later. As Fegelein's Nemesis In the Downfall parody universe, Hitler has been the subject of Hermann Fegelein's various antics, ranging from the mundane, such as writing Hitler a 'H ppy Hanukkah' card, to the extreme, i.e. sabotaging Hitler's lawnmower. This was obviously met with negative reactions from the Führer, as well as some of his bunker mates, who regarded Fegelein as someone who doesn't take his work as an SS Gruppenführer seriously. Originally a nemesis of Heinrich Himmler, Hitler had hoped that Fegelein would prevent Himmler from committing his countless antics. Unfortunately, Fegelein became a new chapter in Hitler's struggle against the antics committed on him. One of Hitler's most commonly used insults towards Fegelein, among others, is the word 'imbecile.' Some parodies, frequently Xeno's, suggested that he was part of the so-called Council of Hitlers. In some circumstances, however, Hitler and Fegelein either work together, or in some cases, need each other to accomplish objectives. Gallery File:Adolf.jpg|Hitler in real life (with real mustache) File:Adolf spotted.jpg|Hitler as seen inside a tram. File:Baby Hitler.jpg|Dolfy during his toddler days. Trivia * Hitler's nickname, The "H"-Man, was used as the U.S. title of the 1958 Japanese tokusatsu sci-fi horror film directed by Ishirō Honda (the director of the original 1954 Godzilla film), Beauty and the Liquid Men (美女と液体人間, Bijo to Ekitainingen). Indeed, you should never confuse Hitler's nickname with the film. * Many people found that the Downfall Hitler (the Hitler mentioned in this article) to be the best Hitler ever, even better than the real life Hitler. ** However, some parodists (eg. Skyathaniel) as well as some viewers "portrayed" the Downfall Hitler as the real Hitler. Hitler, Adolf